Metal complexes, such as those containing radioactive metals, are finding increasing use as diagnostic and therapeutic agents. Of particular interest are those complexes containing bioactive moieties capable of being selectively taken up at a desired site to facilitate evaluation or treatment of a subject.
The present invention addresses the need in the art for such complexes and the ligands from which they are prepared.